


The Yin Yang Killer -_-

by earthkidsareweird



Category: Chuck (TV), Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: BAMF Juliet O'Hara, BAMF Sarah Walker, Female Friendship, Gen, Hurt Shawn Spencer, Juliet O'Hara deserves more friends, Love Triangles, Minor Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer, Serial Killers, Shawn Spencer is Ace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthkidsareweird/pseuds/earthkidsareweird
Summary: I Want Jules O'Hara & Sarah Walker to Be Friends! And they will be friends in this because I said so.
Relationships: Sarah Walker & Juliet O'Hara
Kudos: 9





	1. One

The problem with serial killers remerge. Well, that and the whole fact that serial killers kill people until they get caught or croaked.

Karen Vick sighs burying her face into her hands avoiding looking at the clock because then time will seem longer and she needs a lunch break. A moment where she can close and lock her door or disappear for a bit without all the commotion. Somebody knocks on the door. She looks up acting as if they did not visit her in such a moment. Instead, Karen waves them in picking up a pen to pretend she was working the whole time.

“What is it?” she asks.

The officer drops an evidence envelope off on her desk and backs away while clenching their teeth. Karen manages to avoid another long sigh as she picks it up because why the hell is this happening. Please don’t let it be something too important. There’s an orangish envelope on the inside of a plastic bag. It looks like any other office envelope. She flips it over and feels ready to vomit because this can’t be happening but of course it’s happening. A yin-yang sign marks the back of it meaning one ultimate fact:

It sucks when serial killers reemerge. 

“Call a meeting,” she announces and slams it onto her desk. With a quick look at the clock, it’s 12:30 without sign of a lunch break. Next, she picks up her phone, she dials all of one number as soon as it stops ringing she says, “Get down here now, I’m not asking.” 

She slams the phone down thinking about how bad it might look if she throws it to the ground or flips a table. Such experiments will have to come up later because there’s a bigger issue at hand seeing how The Yin Yang Killer is back.

###

Shawn and Gus saunter into the police precinct moving in their time rather than a faster pace after Chief Karen Vick called them there with her dramatic: _Get down here now, I’m not asking_. To be honest, the two almost stopped for ice cream along the way because one of the flavors was Hawaiin pizza, which makes no sense and needs to be tried.

“Ok, but what I don’t understand is why David Hyde Pierce is an alien and why he is trying to understand earthbound mating habits in the first place. The whole concept doesn’t make sense. Are aliens trying to invade and sleep with us? There’s a lot of issues there,” Shawn rambles while Gus rolls his eyes the entire time. “You know I have a point here.”

“No, Shawn, you obviously haven’t seen a nature documentary before,” Gus retorts.

Neither pay any attention to the commotion brewing around them.

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?”

Gus almost stops to just glare at him. “Oh, you know what that means. Humans watch nature documentaries all the time, which also talk about animal mating habits, and it’s not because humans want to have sex with an elephant or an ostrich or a penguin.”

“Look, I don’t know. People do strange. . .” Except Shawn shuts up for a change because there are a lot of people and by _a lot of people_ , everybody is standing around a screen while chief waits for the two to arrive. She glares at them and Shawn gives her an awkward wave before just standing off to the side. 

“We have a problem here. We received the following letter about an hour ago. It has been authenticated, and it is from The Yin Yang Killer who murdered six people in 1995,” Chief starts and hits a button revealing some cliche note with magazine cut out letters. “I’m going to need everybody to pay close attention.”

There is an absolute silence in the room while each person stares at the letter, and somehow, Shawn continues to shut up. He provides no comment even as Detective Lassiter takes the lead with Chief on the matter at hand.

Lassiter starts to read the letter up on the screen, “Hey everybody, I’m back for one night only. I’m going to kill someone tonight. Guess who? Guess where? Guess how? This is going to be so much fun! Signed, Mr. Yang.”

It takes just about everything for Shawn not to whisper to Gus, _That doesn’t sound like fun_ , because that’s a fact.

“He’s looking for a new challenger because that’s what he does.”

And again, Shawn says nothing even as Lassiter selects the moment to be an embarrassment again. Gus sort of stares at Shawn to gauge his reaction the entire time. Lassiter is up there, in the middle of everybody as he turns to Chief shaking his head. “Chief, I believe he is speaking to me, and trust me, I am ready for this.”

Yet Chief isn’t having it. She puckers her lips holding back some smart ass comment with the rest of them as she hits a button to reveal another part of the letter in big colorful letters from some childhood stencil set:

**P.S. ...OH, AND BRING YOUR PSYCHIC ALONG**

The prior silence is gone with a lot of murmuring and people stirring because none, none of this ridiculous chaos had existed in Santa Barbara since the 90’s then a psychic detective roles up one day. Shawn looks around snorting before he laughs, but not even Gus laughs or looks at him. He avoids eye contact but is already more focused on the whole “bring your psychic along” factor.

“Come on guys, that could be anybody,” Shawn announces and laughs again. “Last week, Officer Yankowitz guessed my favorite variety of snack crackers: Tuscan wheat. That’s an obscure favorite. And then two days ago, Officer St. James guessed what song Gus sang for me on my birthday: Happy birthday. Gus almost never sings that to me. It could be anybody.”

No comment on Chief’s half as she stands there staring at Shawn punching a button on her clicker. A picture of Shawn and the T-Rex pops up on the screen sort of saying it all. Him and his whole blue steel persona is up there with a whole serial killer letter. Shawn stares at it not finding anything to say as his heart sinks and for the first time in a long time, he feels sick, pretty sick. Everybody else is getting to the point and he is there looking at those words all the words over and over again while everybody discusses all the unknowns, so many unknowns. 

The Ying Yang Killer came and went in 1995. There is no information and the only information they have is who died and who went nuts while working on the case.

“This is his game, and we have to play,” Chief breaks Shawn’s concentration. “While 1995 was the main year of the killings, he has resurfaced twice when he deems somebody is a worthy opponent. Now Mr. Yang’s MO is to challenge us with the opportunity to save the victims by solving riddles.”

Shawn looks over at Chief, “Oh because that’s helped in the past.” He didn’t really mean to snap at her and at least Chief has to leave to answer the phone.

Jules pushes her way towards Shawn. She does an awkward elbow touch like that’s going to help the situation or calm him down. “Shawn, you’ll be ok. I know you’ll be ok.” But Shawn goes on to observe other slides and ignores her. Jules bites her lower lip rocking on her feet before she goes over to the projector and hits a button to the next one. “As chief mentioned before, we have the opportunity to save the victims. . .” she pauses to look at Shawn who isn’t paying attention “. . .by solving riddles.”

The next slide is some old “telegram” with this so-called riddle on full display:

She serves the general well today  
Whose soliders wait to die --  
In a white river they shall pay  
For them she will not cry --  
Who is she?

Jules lifts a stopwatch. “I think it’s important to know, we have over an hour according to this stopwatch. He wants to challenge you Shawn, so do you have any thoughts?”

At some point, Shawn walked up so close to the screen staring at those words and he turns around pointing up at them. “This rhyming scheme is terrible. Today, pay? Die, cry? He couldn’t have done better?”

“Spencer, FOCUS!” snaps Lassiter. “This may be about somebody from a military base, somebody see if anybody who has gone missing.”

Somebody else is yelling outside about Shawn this and Shawn that and his dad, Henry, walks in yelling, “SHAWN! Get out here!”

“White river, white river,” Lassiter mutters looking at just those words.

Shawn slips past the group of people figuring out the riddle and he goes to stand out there with his dad. “What? I’m in the middle of something here.”

“We’re leaving, come on.” Henry reaches out to move him away from the scene but Shawn pushes his hand away. “ _Shawn_!”

“What? No. I’m not twenty-seven anymore, you can’t tell me what to do.”

“No! Shawn, you don’t understand! The last person who went up with Mr. Yang, lost. He lost and a girl died. Do you really think you could live with that if that happens to you?”

Shawn backs away shaking his head. “But somebody has to try. I got to.” Shawn returns to them cracking another joke without looking at everybody else. “Sorry, my dad was just dropping off my _Zodiac_ DVD.

This time Jules glares and snaps at him, “Shawn, please focus.”

Henry shakes his head and kicks out at the air and takes off without Shawn. 

Shawn is again too quiet for comfort, but he has to find a way to focus. His thoughts are all over the place to the point, it’s basically loud static. But he tries to cut through it as he reads and reads and reads again and it strikes him. “Gus. . .I know who it is.”

Everybody whips around to stare at him and even those he was speaking to Gus, it’s Jules who says something. “Wait, what? Who is she, Shawn?”

But Shawn stands there gawking at the screen because the pieces fall into place.

It’s the girl from earlier. A girl both he and Gus saw all of an hour ago, maybe a little more, but that had to be around the time the letter was received. Maybe? Either way, for some it’s her, somebody he spoke to for all of five minutes might die.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Chuck and Sarah as they end up getting caught up in all this.

“Sarah?” Chuck says like there’s a problem, but there can’t be a problem because he’s casually sitting across from her at a restaurant. He lowers his menu to look across at Sarah who does the same. She closes it and folds her hands together as she leans forward a bit looking at him. “Why are we here again?”

Sarah goes to pick up her menu. “Chuck, you’re the intersect, why don’t you tell me?”

But Chuck sits there watching her closely. The two are outside and pretty close to a beach. It’s been a while since their waitress last asked them a question, she left promising to bring ice water. At least fifteen minutes had past already, maybe more.

“I mean, you showed up at the Buy More, said yogurt and now we’re here. You and me, no Casey. What are we doing?”

Sarah sighs and checks her phone for the time. “Do you think we’ll ever get water?”

“Hey! Sarah! We’re talking about something else right now. So why are we here?”

Still no sign of the waitress. Sarah smirks picking up her menu as if she is going to announce her order. “Wedding.”

“Wedding? You’re not really a one-word answer kind of woman.”

“I’m avoiding the wedding planning, it’s just a lot right now and I thought you could use a break”

“Ok, but to Santa Barbara?” Chuck laughs at this.

Sarah pretends she’s too busy looking at her menu to respond.

Chuck sits there tapping the table with his fingers before jumping up. “Alright, I think I’m going to see what’s going on.” There are about three other tables and everybody looks just as confused as them about what’s happening. So he makes his way up to the hostess desk. “Um hey. . .” The woman there looks at him and smiles. “Hey so. . .we haven’t seen our waitress in awhile.”

“Oh!” She looks down at a chart of people who are working that day. “Where are you sitting?”

“Outside.”

The hostess looks out at the tables while humming to herself as she returns looking at her chart. “Hey Phoebe!” she yells at a person about to walk by her. “Have you seen Jessica?”

“Um yeah, she went out back a bit ago to throw something out, I think.” And Phoebe is gone.

“Cool, thanks.” 

Chuck starts to back away about to share with Sarah he still has no idea where their waitress, Jessica, is, but for no reason at all, he stops. Something out of the corner of his eye catches his attention. Rather than return, Chuck finds himself slipping towards the back. He’s pretty sure he hears somebody tell him not to go that way, but the staff only door is open and just something doesn’t feel right. Some sort of gut feeling.

“Um hey, Jessica? We’re not mad. . .” Chuck opens the door a little more then freezes up because he comes face to face with a wall of lockers except one of them has a streak of blood and a yin yang symbol painted on it. Chuck stands there blinking once before he slips away as a series of images fly through his brain. Of a killer. A serial killer. Unknown identity. Been inactive. The Yin Yang Killer. “Hey. . .Sarah!”

Except right when Chuck turns to go after her, he tosses his hands up as SWAT barges into the restaurant. Some people are yelling at the hostess who directs them in the same direction Chuck just went. Everybody pushes past Chuck shouting about something, but rather than move out of the way, he stands there with his hands up just saying, “Hi, hi, hi, hi,” to each person who bumps into him.

Behind him, there’s a lot of shouting all revolving around the one little fact he knows: The Yin Yang Killer.

“He doesn’t even work here,” Phoebe, the other waitress, comments while pointing at Chuck.

“Oh jees,” mutters Chuck.

Sarah comes around the corner to see what’s happening right as somebody informs him he needs to come with them. Chuck looks over his shoulder to see people staring at the locker. As Chuck is led away he looks over at Sarah who mouths, “What?”

All he shouts back to her is “I think I’m going to need some help.”

**Author's Note:**

> I um don't know why but I think I'm just gonna take a bunch of my fav episodes and mash them together somehow but like I suck at mysteries so what am I doing here?!


End file.
